


Bedtime Story

by catyah



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catyah/pseuds/catyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murray can't sleep, but for once, there's nothing wrong. In fact, sometimes everything is just right.  Kinda cutesy, but heartfelt affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Story

"Nick?" Murray whispered. Resting his hand softly on Nick's shoulder, he tried again to rouse his sleeping lover. "Nick?"

"Hmmm? Wha -? Murray?" Nick woke suddenly, instantly alert and sure that something must be wrong. "Murray? What's wrong?"

"Shh, don't wake Cody! Nothing's wrong, I'm fine. I just...oh, hell. Nick, I can't get to sleep."

'Aw, hell. I knew something was wrong. Murray -"

"Nick, will you hush?" Murray sighed, hearing the worry in his lover's voice. "I'm fine, all right? I just wanted to let you know so I wouldn't wake you up trying to crawl over you, okay?"

"Crawl over -? Murray, where are you going?"

"Well, if you'll get up a second, I'm just going to make myself some warm milk."

Nick snuck a look over Murray's shoulder, but Cody was still fast asleep. "Okay. Come on, then."

He slipped quickly out of bed and held his hand out to Murray, who got up without shaking the bed too much. The slender man gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked to the door, looking surprised to see that Nick followed along behind him.

"Nick? What are you doing?"

"Warm milk sounds good, Murray."

"You don't have to -"

"Shush. Come on."

Murray looked at his sleepy partner suspiciously, but finally shrugged his assent. Closing the bedroom door behind them, the two men went upstairs into the galley and turned on the light, knowing that they could talk in almost normal tones there without being overheard. Murray retrieved a pan from the cupboard and the milk from the refrigerator, pouring some into the pan.

"Are you sure you want some, Nick? You looked like you were sleeping just fine until I woke you up."

"Does it really work?" Nick asked. "The warm milk?"

"Sometimes it does, sometimes it doesn't," Murray shrugged in return. "But if you add some brandy, it tastes good, and at least it feels like I'm doing something, rather than lying there and not sleeping."

"So, Murray...?"

"This is the first night, Nick. The first insomnia in a long time," Murray grinned, knowing his question before he could ask. "And no, nothing is wrong. No nightmares, I'm not sick, I'm not upset...and I don't want you to be, either. So, if you want to go back to bed, that's fine."

"You're okay?" Nick still sounded suspicious. 

"I'm fine."

"Okay. Well, I'm up anyway. Want some company?"

"Nick -"

"Want company?"

Murray giggled. "Yes, Nick. If you want to stay up, that would be fine."

Nick waited for a moment, but finally nodded, pleased that Murray wasn't adding any more arguments about him not having to do this, or any nonsense like that. _Looks like he's finally getting this figured out._ he thought. _Good for you, Boz!_

From his place at the table, Nick admired Murray's ass as he stood at the stove, stirring the milk. Murray turned and caught him looking. He blushed slightly, but just as quickly, he was staring openly at Nick's body.

"You're beautiful, Murray. I love you."

"You are too, Nick. And I love you, too. The milk is done. Oh, I'm sorry."

"What do you mean, sorry?"

"I just mean, interrupting that nice exchange with something mundane like 'the milk is done,'" Murray chuckled. 

"That's fine," Nick grinned. "It's kind of nice to have something like that mixed in with us saying 'I love you' to each other. I don't think that it's mundane...maybe it's just that it's easier for us to say it now. We're...used to it."

Murray sat down next to Nick and they nestled together comfortably, drinking their milk in silence. 

"Good?" Murray asked.

"It's all right," Nick told him. "I don't think it's gonna beat out beer as my drink of choice, but it's nice."

"Yeah. Not exactly my favorite thing, either. But it does sort of relax you a little bit, you know?"

"It does," Nick agreed. "Are you feeling sleepy yet?"

"No. You?"

"Not really. Anything I can do to help, Murray?"

"Tell me a story?" Murray chuckled.

"Which one?" Nick asked seriously. Murray turned to look at him, startled.

"Aw, no, Nick. I was just kidding. Just one of my silly ideas -"

"Take that back," Nick said quickly.

"What?"

"That crack about your idea being silly. Take it back, Murray." Nick's tone was firm, but not angry.

"Nick?"

"The last thing you are is silly, Murray. I don't let anybody say anything mean about the two men that I'm in love with, and that includes the men, themselves. Anybody calls my Murray silly, or any of his ideas or suggestions, and that person has to answer to me. Even you. Clear? Take it back, Murray."

"I take it back. It wasn't a silly idea."

"Okay, then. I know you meant that as a joke, Murray, but I don't like that self-deprecating stuff."

Murray looked at Nick appraisingly for a moment and then leaned in to steal a kiss. "Love you, Nick."

"Love you, Murray. Now, you said something about a story?"

Murray blushed for a moment and then looked up into Nick's eyes. "You really would do that, wouldn't you? Yes, of course you would." After a pause, he smiled widely. "A story...I'd like that, Nick. Very much."

"Any story in particular?"

"Whatever you want, Nick. Do you know any good bedtime stories?"

"You know, I think I know one that I could tell you. Ready? Once upon a time -"

"Um, wait," Murray blushed and looked down into his mug of milk. With great affection and gentleness, Nick reached out to brush the hair off Murray's neck, loving how he shivered when he was touched there. "Nick, can I...? Do you mind if I--?"

"Come here, beautiful," Nick told him, understanding without hearing the question. Murray loved cuddling, and his partners were only too happy to oblige. He leaned back into the corner of the kitchen table booth and held his arms out invitingly. With a quick grin, Murray inched over and was soon settled into his lap, sighing as strong arms wrapped him into a hug. 

ly as Nick wrapped his strong arms around him in a hug. 

"Mmmm, this is niiice," Murray told him, nestling against Nick's warm chest. 

"For me, too. Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, very."

"Okay, then. A story...hmmm. Once upon a time, there were two incredibly handsome men, named Nick and Cody." Murray chuckled softly and put his arms around Nick just a little tighter. "They were in the war together, and then they were MP's together, and they were best friends. And then one day, they met an incredibly nice, and sweet, and gentle guy named Murray."

"Awwww."

"Shush. Murray needed some help, so the handsome Nick and Cody helped him. And then they took him back home again. But Nick and Cody still thought about him, sometimes, and hoped that whatever he was doing, he was happy." Murray looked up, a little startled, and Nick kissed him. "One day, Nick and Cody discovered that they needed some help, so they went looking for Murray. All three of them helped one another. And they were happy, and the three of them were best friends."

"I like this story," Murray said, beginning to sound drowsy. 

"Good. Me too." Nick stroked Murray's back, enjoying his throaty, happy purr. "The three handsome and beautiful men were business partners, and roommates and best friends for years. Then one day, the three of them discovered that they were more than best friends. They found out that they loved each other, all three of them. Not just Nick and Cody. Not just Cody and Murray, or Nick and Murray. But Cody and Nick and Murray...all in love. They loved to watch out for each other, and care about each other, just like when they were just friends, but now they also loved to touch each other, and kiss, and make love, and -"

Hearing a soft sigh, Nick glanced down into Murray's face, finding that the slender man had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled down at him lovingly. 

"And they lived happily ever after. I love you, Murray," he whispered, brushing his lips softly across his face. 

Nick sat quietly for a long moment with Murray in his arms. 

_Okay. Now how do I get us both downstairs and into bed without waking him? I suppose I could...no, that would wake him for sure. Well -_

A huge yawn shook him suddenly, but Murray slept on, undisturbed. 

_Wow...I'm tired. Maybe I'll just close my eyes, just for a second - mmmm._

***

Early the next morning, Cody came upstairs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and wondering where his lovers had gone. He stood in the galley, smiling at the two of them, tangled in each other's arms.

_Wow. I wonder how long they've been in those positions? They're gonna be awfully stiff when they wake up._

Peeking under the table, he grinned. 

Hmmm. Looks like they already are... 

Entertaining some sweet thoughts of a morning pounce, and rubbing the stiffness out of those arms and legs and...other parts, Cody smiled to himself and started making breakfast.


End file.
